Wayward Son
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: In which Kirk and Spock discover they share a love of music. Classic rock is an odd thing to bond over, but they will probably never be normal.


Star Trek © Gene Rodenberry. Carry On My Wayward Son © Kansas.

AN: So, this was inspired by a photo set with lyrics from Carry On My Wayward Son posted on Tumblr by catchphrasehere. Even though that set was AOS and this is TOS, I feel it still works.

**Wayward Son**

The first time they become aware of a shared hobby, it's only three weeks into their five-year mission. Spock has barely known the new crew for three weeks, and so he stays in his room to practice on his lyre. It's not uncommon for Vulcans to take up an art along with pursuing the sciences, and Spock enjoys indulging in the music. Every night during those first three weeks, he waits until Jim Kirk has gone to sleep before pulling out his lyre and practicing.

The first night of the fourth week, he realizes Kirk could hear him all along.

They share a bathroom between their two rooms. This is not uncommon. They've worked out a schedule so neither of them has to wait on the other, and because of this, Spock is not accustomed to being interrupted in the washroom. Still, all Kirk does is speak through the closed door.

"I didn't realize you played."

That makes Spock hesitate. He finishes brushing his teeth and responds in kind. "I was not aware you could hear me. I will endeavor to be quieter in the future."

Kirk makes a snorting sound. "Please. I like it. Don't stop on my account."

That's the last that's mentioned of it, until the end of the week comes. Instead of silence coming from the other room, Spock hears the unmistakable sound of a Terran string instrument. He sits on his bed, listening intently as Kirk plays expertly. The instrument sounds familiar, but it is not one Spock can name. Kirk hums along with the music, his words too muffled to understand.

When the song is over, Spock picks up his lyre and responds in kind.

During breakfast the next morning, Spock finds Kirk. "What instrument were you playing last night?" he asks. "I am not familiar with it."

"Guitar." Kirk replies with a smile. "And I'm not surprised. It's an antique – made from balsa wood. They stopped making them a long time ago." He tilts his head. "What about you? I know nothing of Vulcan instruments, Mr. Spock."

He can feel his cheeks tinting green before he has the chance to sublimate the response. "It is a lyre, sir. I have been trained on one since my youth."

Kirk nods. "You play very well."

Spock's lips twitch in a not-smile. "You are biased, Captain."

That makes Kirk grin. "Maybe. But it's still true."

It becomes something of a tradition for the next month. Every night, Kirk will play a song, and then Spock will respond in kind. The songs change, and sometimes both with sing along softly with the music, but every night they play.

By unspoken agreement, they take their game to the rec room, long after the others have gone to sleep. Kirk begins to play, and after a moment Spock attempts to blend his lyre with the captain's guitar. The result is something beautiful, and both pause in surprise. Then Kirk grins.

"Follow my lead." he says, and starts at the beginning. After a moment, Spock picks back up the rhythm. The two instruments should not sound as good as they do together, designed by completely different planets as they are, but there is no denying the compatibility. It makes both men smile.

The next night, Spock opens, and Kirk attempts to blend with his music. Once again, the result is startlingly beautiful.

It takes a few nights of this before Spock feels comfortable enough to ask Kirk the question he's been curious about since the first night.

"Jim – that song you were playing, the first time. Will you play it again?"

Kirk smiles brightly. "Sure thing, Spock." He strums on the guitar, and once again Spock adds his lyre to the mix. Then Kirk starts singing. It's off-key, but the Vulcan doesn't really care. He just listens.

"_Once I rose above the noise and confusion just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion. I was soaring ever higher – but I flew too high."_ Kirk glances over at Spock and smiles. The Vulcan has his eyes closed, focusing on the lyre at his fingers and the music they're creating, and Kirk realizes he's been right all along about his new First Officer.

"_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man. Though my mind could think I still was a madman. I hear the voices when I'm dreaming – I can hear them say!"_

Just outside of the rec room, Uhura and McCoy watch the impromptu jam session. Uhura smiles. "I didn't know either of them play." she says.

McCoy just shrugs. "Well, classic rock is an odd thing to bond over, but I'm not overly surprised." he mutters. "Neither of them are normal."

"All things considered, that's probably a good thing."

"_Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest – don't you cry no more."_

/-/

AN: Short, but hey – what can ya do? If enough people like this, this can turn into a one-shot series based on classic rock lyrics. If you like that idea, let me know what you think of this one, and send me some ideas. Otherwise everything will be Kansas.


End file.
